Hyperdimension Neptunia (manga)
A short manga was produced for the game with of course some changes to it, as common with games turn into manga or anime. The setting, storyline, changes, and other shall be listed here. Setting The story is told after the main story in the game and at first deals with the girls living in Lastation under Noire's payment after Histoire decides the Goddesses need to learn more about being less lazy and carefree and more focused and ready to protect everyone. Story Vol. 1 chap 1 The story begins as Histoire explains in the past a big incident had taken place. However, the conspiracy of the four goddesses crushed the evil and brought peace! However, this story isn't about that... The real story begins as the for CPU's are at Lastation having a party when a monster suddenly appears! Working together Purple and White Heart defeat it with little to no trouble at all before quickly reverting to normal. Now suddenly Neptune and Blanc stand there happy with their achievement when all the noise has attracted a certain pigtailed girl named Noire who demands to know what all the commotion is about when she sees how trashed the room was left. Neptune explains that they got the "Villian" that turned out to be a common Cockroach... She explains that they chased it into said room and Blanc blames the fact they didn't use enough force is the reason it wasn't dead earlier. Noire ask them why they weren't training in Celestia as planned now when it skips to Histoire who decides to check up on the girls. She assumes them to be training diligently when she is left in shock to see them in fact lazing around! With Neptune eating, Vert playing a game, and Blanc trying to write and read. Neptune goes to say since nobody is trying to destroy the world anymore they can take their time and enjoy all the sweets they want~, Blanc asks for them to quiet down while Vert ask permission to play a new beta she's been invited to join. Histoire gets very angry and ask them why they came to Celestia in the first place if they planned to just do as they pleased and she proceeds to kick them out. Saying they need to do more training. Back with Noire who calls them useless ask why they were there when Neptune adds they landed there. She also goes to explain what a Goddess really is: A freeloader is an adult. However, Noire informs her that despite all the good fortune and erotic events they may come by, she doesn't have enough money to spare for them to feed and stay for free. Blanc calls her stingy for this. Suddenly Vert pops up and offers all of the girls tea, explaining that as a Goddess too, they must all work for their rent. Causing Neptune to suddenly exclaim: "Gonna do my best to suck up!" To which Noire told her that's something she shouldn't say outloud... As Blanc begins to clean up, Neptune resorts to rubbing Noire's stiff shoulders. Claiming she feels very tense. As she continues to rub and calm down Noire, her hands slowly make their way down lower. Causing the female to question her. Within a few minutes she ends up on the floor very worn out. Which Neptune assumes she liked it. But Noire soon informs her she didn't like it and the female just spent the previous moment tickeling her! Blanc accidentally loses control over the vaccum as Noire panicks, claiming she'll break something when the two females come to what looks to be a giant clock. Suddenly it falls over, smashing into many pieces which was the final straw. Noire immediatly tells them to leave claiming she doesn't need their help. Neptune apologizes, claiming they were only trying to help and makes a cute expression at Noire hoping to make her change her mind. She goes on to question their friendship and mentions all the good times they had, to which Noire points out they also had bad times. While Noire questions if their really friends or not, Neptune convinces Blanc to ask with her and the two females continue to plead with Noire. After Vert points out They'll (apparently excluding herself) will have to sleep outside she finally agrees to it but only in the condition that its only for a little bit longer. With that in mind Neptune hugs the surprised female and the three proceed to celebrate while Noire comments that they are perhaps just a bit cute. Upon mentioning the "G" (Cockroach) may still be alive, Neptune and Blanc instantly turn into their Heart forms. Filled with anger and energy suddenly they begin to attack while Noire tries to reason with them and say that it could have been handled with bug spray. Norie then angrily told them to get out with Historie saying that one day they would fullfill their roles as Goddesses. Vol 1 Chap 2: Guardian Goddess' Christmas, Banned. The story begins in Lowee where Histoire (in a small box) reveals its Christmas time in Gamindustri. By herself, Blanc is watching the towns people. Its shown that despite the nice time of the year, A Goddess has no time for relaxing and she must keep doing her duties like reading, writing, stamping messages and what not. Blanc continues to watch the people outside once more when its revealed she had been left alone while her family went to a Christmas Party. Unfortuantely... the other Goddesses are still there and seem to be causing trouble in her kitchen! Somehow the oven managed to catch onto fire and the girls try to figure out how to stop it when Blanc walks in after Vert has already sprayed a fire extinguisher. She explains that she went to make a Sponge Cake and Neptune had been left in charge of the Oven. Its then Neptune realizes despite being Goddess' its very lonely at the end of the year. She asked Blanc what she did, where its revaled all Blanc did previously was sit by herself watching television. To solve this problem, Vert, Noire, and Neptune plan to make this a great Christmas party for them and get right to work. Decoration, playing music, and eventually even a Christmas Tree! Neptune is surprised by the lights inside when Noire fills her in that the Tree is filled with leds, which make it light up. Neptune has also taken the liberty to turn the television into "Christmas Mode" also. Vert has also gone and prepared the cooking but whenever Noire mentions they only need to make presents and cake a problem arises... Their missing a turkey, and Christmas Candles! Neptune goes to Blanc for help but she denies this and refuses to help despite how much of an "emergancy" it is. Claiming it to be too much trouble for her to deal with when Neptune calls her stingy. Suddenly getting into Neptune's face, Blanc ask if this is really what she wants. When Neptune confirms it she forces the girls to put on very weird armor. She informs Noire and Neptune that its a hunters uniform, which Noire questions the big deal of it but Blanc claims as she is from Lastation she's probably used to hunting. While Blanc also informs them that Turkey fat can make candles, she informs them a wick would be very complicated/hard to come by and they would most likely need to kill 20 turkey's to gain success. However, its also very rare to find a turkey so Neptune brings up the possibility of not needing candles... Suddenly! A giant monsterous turkey appears before the three females. As they run away from it considering its trying to eat/kill them, Neptune demands to know why Blanc hadn't warned her earlier and the female replies with, "You didn't ask." She figured as they had been out there to find a turkey, this one had been causing trouble and she thought they could exterminate it. As they run it grabs ahold of Noire and Neptune and proceeds to rip off parts of their outfits as Blanc simply watches it. As they struggle and realize they can't change into their other form Blanc contemplates this and quickly she changes into White Heart. Quickly she smashes it over the head with her hammer, calling it a bastard before doing so which quickly knocks it out. And suddenly they're back at Blanc's place with a giant Turkey on the table. Vert comes in while congradulating them on finding such a big turkey for the dinner. Blanc is also seen wearing Christmas attire to match the others also now as Vert suggest they cut into the meal and begin now. As this chapter comes to an end it shows the girls cheering, eating, playing games and other activities when Noire is seen with a full/drunk Neptune. Vert comes over and ask Blanc if she had fun as the female eats and suddenly the three girls begin to stare at a candle. As Noire comments on how nice it is, Neptune begins to get some odd thoughts... Suddenly, Blanc does the unthinkable! She smiles... Differences compared to Games *The Goddesses likes and dislikes seem more exaggerated here. *The girls begin living together at Lastation, which Black Heart is apparently funding for their stay. *The girls are introduced as "Hard Drive __" instead of Just their name in a panel. *Blanc seems less prone to anger and is more of the quiet but blunt type until later issues/chapters. Trivia *Noire is seen holding a wiimote at the end of the Christmas Chapter. Ironically enough, White Heart is the Goddess based on Wii. *Also in later chapters, A few Warechu are seen wielding DS' Gallery Lazy.png|Lazy Girls... Blanc and Neptune.png|Neptune and Blanc defeat the enemy~! Arfoire manga scan.png|Arfoire Just a tickle.png Shiny.png Blanc and Neptune beg.png Christmas plan.png Want.png Blanc smiles.png egyptian Nepgear and Neptune.png|Egyptian Nepgear and Neptune Reuinited.png egyptian Neptune.png nervous.png Twin intro.png Proud.png Linda chibi.png Jumpman disc.png Pervert.png Transform.png Gather.png Linda glare.png Surprise.png DS.png Army.png Linda talk.png Linda microphone.png Show off.png Category:Media